Tejón
thumb|Tejón ? Miguel wurde in Havana geboren und wuchs dort auf. Um der Armut und dem Elend aus seinenem Viertel zu entkommen und um nicht wie die meisten seiner Kinderfreunde in Gangs oder noch ein noch schlimmereres Leben abzurutschen, ging er kurz nach erreichen der Volljährigkeit in den Dienst des UCAS Militärs. Nach seiner Grundausbildung wurde im Rahmen seiner Spezialausbildung sein Talent zum Führen von Drohnen und Fahrzeugen entdeckt und er wurde weitergehend in dieser Richtung ausgebildet. Nach einem Unfall bei einem Manöver musste ein Schuldiger gefunden werden. Bei einem Schauprozess wurde Miguel, der sich seit seiner Spezialausbildung "Dachs" nannte, verurteilt und unehrenhaft aus dem Millitärdienst entlassen. Miguel kehrte nach Kuba zurück um nach einer Weile in die Schatten zugehen. Seine Reise brachte ihn irgendwann nach Seattle wo er sich einem Team anschloss mit dem er seit dem zusammen arbeitet und sich eine gute Stellung erarbeitet hatte. Biometrische Daten Hintergrund 1. Woher kommt ihr Charakter, wie sieht seine Abstammung aus, wer waren seine Eltern und was hat er von ihnen geerbt? Miguel wurde am 14.9.2037 in Havana geboren Seine Eltern sind Javier und Sofia. Von seinem Vater hat er die eiskalte berechnung und klare Anlyse der Situation und das ausblenden von unnötigen. Seine Mutter schenkte ihm den Sinn für Humor und den Faniliensinn. 2. Wenn sie sprechen könnten, was würden beide Eltern über ihr Kind sagen? Sein Vater würde überihn sagen. "Junge du hättest den Job den ich dir beim Militär besogt hätte nehmen sollen dann würde es dir besser gehn." Seine Mutter würde sagen: "Miguel, Sohn es ist immer ein Platz an unserem Tisch für dich frei." 3. Wo war ihr Charakter zur Zeit eines Historischen Ereignisses und woran erinnert er sich in diesem Zusammenhag Der Crash von 2064 war kurz nach seinem Prozess vor dem Militärgericht der UCAS. Noch bevor das Urteil rechtskräftig werden konnte entdeckte Miguel das sämtliche Daten über den Prozessverlauf weg waren. Er verlies kurzerhand das Militär und tauchte in die Schatten ein um einer Haftstrafe zu entgehen. 4. Wie ist ihr Charakter zum Shadowrunner geworden, und warum hat er sich für diesen Weg entschieden? Nach seinem auscheiden aus dem aktiven Dienst des UCAS Militärs musste er irgendwie an Geld kommen um a sein Leben zu erhalten und b die Suche nach seinem Bruder zu finanzieren. Über einem bekannten wurde zu einem Team dazu gebucht das eien Rigger benötigte und so nahm das Schicksal seinen lauf. 5. Wie sieht die Wohnumgebung ihres Charakters aus und was hat er gemacht um sie sich anzupassen? Normalerweise bevorzugt er eine Wohnung im Keller oder ähnlichen Lagen. Die mit Notaussgängen und allem möglichen technischen Feinheiten ausgerüstet ist. 6. Woran glaubt ihr Charakter, was sind seine Überzeugungen (wenn er welche hat) und warum hält er an ihnen fest? Seiner Überzeugung nach galubt er an alles was er sehen, fühlen, schmecken etc oder kaputt machen kann. Weltliche Sachen sind es, die seinen Lebensinhalt ausmachen. Alles was erschaffen wurde kann auch zerstört werden. 7.Was missfällt ihnen am meisten an der Persönlichkeit ihres Charakters? Das er sich hier und da doch recht leicht überschätzt in dem was er kann und meint zu können. 8.Von welchem der großen Zehn hat ihr Charakter die beste Meinung (oder die am wenigsten schlechte), welchen mag er am wenigstens und warum? '' 'Dachs lliebt alles was Ares herausbringt weil die Benutzersoftware einfach zu benutzen und an die eigenen Wünsche und Vorlieben ''''anzupassen ist.'' ''Aztech ist nicht so wirklich seine Liebe und aufgrund der Erzählungen seines Bruders ist er nicht wirklich gut auf die Jungs zu sprechen.'' 9.Welche Geschichte steckt hinter ihrem Charakter und seinen Connections? ''Er ist nach der Zeit beim Militär gemeinsam seinem Bruder eine gewisse Zeit durch die Schatten der Karibik und dann über Umwege in ihr jetziges Team gekommen. Dort haben sie ihre Stammschieberin kennen gelernt und sich einen guten Namen gemacht.'' 10.Was fängt ihr Charakter mit seiner Freizeit an? ''Wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergibt spielt er AR am liebsten Fantasy-Rollenspiele.'' 11.Wie und wo hat er seinen Fertigkeiten erlernt und wie hat er sie bis zur aktuellen Stufe entwickelt? ''Den Großteil seines Könnens hat er sich bei seiner Zeit im Militärdienst angeeignet. Weitere Fertigkeiten sind dann durch seine Zeit in den Schatten dazugekommen.'' ''12.Gibt es moralische Grenzen, die ihr Charakter bei seinen Jobs ein hält, und welche Art von Jobs würde er ablehnen? '' ''Er würde neimals ein Kind ohne Grund töten oder missbrauchen. Alles was mit Gewalt oder Missbrauch von Kindern zu tun hat widerstrebt ihm.'' 13.Wie kam ihr Charakter zu seiner Tradition oder seinem Paradigma, wie wirkt sich das auf sein Schutzpatron oder Paragon aus und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf das Aussehen seiner Geister oder Sprites? ''Durch seine Zeit beim Militär wurde sein Denekn und Handel in soweit beeinflusst , dass er der Meinung ist das es Dinge gibt die Nötig sind um das Gesamtzeil zu erreichen und einzel Schicksal'e nicht immer berücksichtbar sind. ''' ''14.Wie hat ihr Charakter seine Modifikationen bekommen, wie wurden sie bezahlt und was hat seine Wahl beeinflusst (wenn er überhaupt eine Wahl hatte)? ER wurde beim Militär mit allen einbauten ausgesatatt die für seine Aufgabe nötig waren. 15.Was hält ihr Charakter vom normalen Leben, von der Mainstream-Kultur und von denen, die darin verweilen? Da er sehr interessiert ist an Medien und auch seine Spezielen interessen verfolgt ist er über die Mediale über information im Bilde. Er findet es schade das gewisse Grundwerte der Gesellschaft im weniger werden und die neuen Genartionen immer weniger für sich und ihre zulunft unternehemn. 16.Wenn ihr Charakter einen Alptraum hätte oder eine tief verwurzelte Angst, was wäre es und warum fände er es so erschreckend? Seine Angst, was er neimals zugeben würde, wäre das seine Familie sich gegen ihn wenden würde. Und er ausgestossen wäre wie sein Vater den er jetzt wo er immer mehr inforamtionen über seine Taten hat immer mehr hasst. 17.Was ist der „heilige Gegenstand“ oder die „wichtige Person“ Ihres Charakters und warum ist er oder sie so wichtig für ihn? Seine Mutter ist für ihn die Person nummer eins und dann kommen sein Bruder und jetzt auch seien Nichte. 18.Was wollte ihr Charakter werden, als er ein Kind war, und wie sehen seine Ziele heute aus? Er hatte als Kind schon ein gewisses Talent im Umgang mit Maschinen und die Reperatur von diesen. ER wollte eine Werkstatt haben um sich so überwasser zu halten und den leuten die nicht viel Geld haben auch mal was für einen Tausch ganz machen. Durch seien eintritt in den Militär dienst haben sich seine Ziele nur leicht geändert. ZUr zeit will er sich genug Geld ranschadden um sich möglichst viele Techik sachen zuzulegen und seine Werkstatt noch grösser und besser zu machen. 19.Wie sieht ihr Charakter aus und was hat seine Auswahl geprägt?20.Wie hat ihr Charakter seinen Straßennamen erhalten? Für einen Elfen hat er eine recht kräftige erscheinung da er durch seien Zeit im Logistik Batalion sehr viel an kraft und masse zugelegt hat. Seine Gesichtigzüge sind dennoch freundlich und zugleich wirken sie auch skrupelos.Sein Haar trägt er immer kurz. 20.Wie hat ihr Charakter seinen Straßennamen erhalten? ''Während eines Manövers kamm sein Transport Fahrzeug nicht weiter durch ein Paar kleine umbauten an dem Fahrzeug konnte sich der Lastwagen den Miguel fuhr durch den tiefsten Schlamm und Morast wühlen und so bekamm er von seienm Einheitenfüher den namen DACHS verpasst. '' Gaben & Handicaps Spezialaustrüstung (1) Gelöscht (1 Woche) Abhängigkeit: Ripper (Leicht) Allergie: Laktose-Intoleranz (häufig, leicht) Medienjunkie (Leicht) Verschuldet (10.000) Vorurteile: Juristen (Speziell, Voreingenommen ) Attribute Aktionsfertigkeiten Wissensfertigkeiten Cyberware & Bioware Cyberaugen 3 (Infrarot, Smartlink, Restlicht, Blitzkompensation, Sichtverbesserung X, Sichtvergrösserung) Cyberohren 3 (Selkt. Geräuschfilter 3, Richtungsdetektor, Balanceverstärker, Audioverbesserung 2, Dämpfer) Hyperschilddrüse Kommlink Move-by-Wire Sys. 1 Skinlink Zerebralbooster 2 Waffen & Ausrüstung Waffen Ares Alpha (Gasventil 3, Skinlink, Smartgunsystem) mit Unterlauf-Granatwerfer (Airburst-Verbindung) Ares Predator 4 (Skinlink, Smartgunsys, Tarnholster, Schnellzeihholster) Beretta 97 (Versteckte Armhalterung, Keramikkomponenten 1, Schalldämpfer, Skinlink, Smartgun) Remington 950 (Skinlink, Smartgun) Kommlink Transys Avalon (Prozessor 5, System 5, Firewall 5, Siganl 5) Programme: Analyse 5, Aufspüren 5, Befehl 5, Bio-Feedback 5, Entschlüsselung 5, Realitätsfilter 5, Scannen 5, Schmöcker 5, Taktische AR Soft 2, Taktische Satelitenkarte 4, Täuschung 5, Verschlüsselung 5 Panzerung Helm 1/2 (Chem. Iso. 1, Elektr. Iso. 1, Feuerresitenz 1, Strahlenschutz 1) Tarnanzug 8/6 (Chem Iso. 1, Elektr. Iso. 2, Feuerresitenz 2, Strahelnschutz 2) Fahrzeuge Drohnen Aztechnology Crawler (Kleine Sensor Drohne) Standardausführung Bust a Move ( Dachs Optik ) Minidrohne Microskimmer ( Minidrohne ) Standardausführung Ford LEBD 1 (Miitlere Drohne) Chamäleonüberzug, Rauchgenerator, Waffenhalterung 2 mit ARES MP LMG Geld Stand: 10.06.2071 120 ¥ Karma Stand: 01/07/71 ( 28/09/13) Gesamt: 41 Quellen Kategorie:Spielercharaktere - Team B